Anniversary
by Anime Addict 24
Summary: Kyo forgets his and Tohru's anniversary, and has to make it up to her somehow... Warning: lemon, of course, rated M for a reason. Review if you'd like, hope you enjoy it!


Tohru sighed and put down her pens. She might as well go home; it was pretty late and she wasn't going to get anything else done at this point. She hadn't been being productive for a while, but by now she was ready to give up. She packed her things and drove home in the semi-darkness, arriving as usual to a depressing, empty house. She put her keys in the lock and opened the door slowly, hoping for a few seconds that maybe, today of all days, he would actually be home. But no, nothing. The house was dark, and she was alone as usual. She went upstairs to their room, or what was supposed to be their room, and put her bags down. She called it their room, but they were barely ever together in it. She sighed again. When they had moved in together, she hadn't expected that it would be like this. Sure, she still loved him, and they had been going out for... well, exactly a year today. But she barely ever got to see him, and, as she had predicted, he hadn't remembered; hadn't done anything special for her. She shouldn't have gotten her hopes up, but it wasn't her fault.  
She bit her lip to try to stop the tears that welled up in her eyes, but they still overflowed and slowly dripped down her cheeks. She flung herself down on the bed, beginning to sob. "Why do you have to do this to me? Why couldn't you just remember, and come home for once!" She said in a hoarse voice, her words muffled by the pillow her face was pressed against. She felt a second weight on the bed, and a soft voice in her ear.  
"I'm really sorry, honey. I didn't realize how much it meant to you. I'm sorry." She gasped and sat up, sniffing a few times and wiping her eyes.  
"You... you came." She whispered, getting up off the bed and straightening her clothes. "I didn't think you would." She smiled slightly, though her eyes were still wet with the tears from a moment held out a hand and helped her off the bed, smiling at her and kissing her forehead softly.  
"Well, to tell the truth, I didn't remember until today, but I did remember. I hadn't realized that you cared so much about it, otherwise I would have made sure to remember it. Will you forgive me?" The expression on his face as he looked down at her was too adorable for her to resist.  
"Of course I forgive you. How could I not? If you hadn't remembered at all, well, that would be a different story," She said with a grin.  
"Hmm. I still feel bad, so how 'bout I make it up to you?" He smiled at her raised eyebrow and took her hand in his. "Don't worry, I won't do anything perverted. That is, not unless you want me to," He smirked.  
She couldn't help but smile back and playfully smack his arm, without extracting her hand from his grasp. She allowed him to lead her downstairs, and she noticed it looked very different from how it was when she got home. The lights, which had been off before, remained off, but there wasn't a lack of light. Candles had been placed strategically around the room to give enough light to see, but not so much as to make it really bright. The effect was very romantic, and she smiled at him. The table was set with their best china, and Kyo pulled out Tohru's chair to allow her to sit before walking around the table to take his own seat. "Thank you so, so much," She said softly, and he smiled at her and asked, "Well, do you wanna eat then?"  
She nodded, and wondered why he looked a bit ashamed. She couldn't stop herself from giggling a bit as he took a paper bag out from behind his seat, and placed chinese food cartons on the table. He blushed more and looked down, but she assured him that she wasn't laughing at him. He scratched the back of his neck, trying to explain. "Y'see, I'm not really anything at cooking, you're the one who's good at that, but I had to do something, and then I remembered this Chinese place that was on the way home... Sorry it's not much. If you don't like it we can go out, or I can go get something else, d'you want me to?" He began to stand back up, but she smiled and shook her head. "I love Chinese, don't worry about it!" He smiled back, handing her chopsticks from the bag along with a carton of fried rice.  
They ate in silence, occasionally making eye contact across the table and smiling at each other. As Tohru made to get up and clear the table, Kyo smiled and came around behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders to keep her in the chair. "It's fine, you don't have to do anything. I'll take care of it tonight." She looked up at him and smiled as she shook her head.  
"Thank you, but I don't want you to have to do everything. I can help." He nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to argue with her. They both cleared off the table, throwing away the empty cartons and washing the dishes in contented silence.  
Once they were finished, Kyo took Tohru's hand and led her upstairs. They went into their bedroom, and she could tell what he wanted. He was restraining himself, being sure not to touch her too much, no matter how much he wanted to. He was worried; what if she was mad at him? He really did feel bad for forgetting, but what if she wouldn't forgive him?  
She was still behind him, and she stopped walking. He turned to look at her, puzzled. She sighed and looked down. "Um, are you mad at me? How come you're not saying anything?" She looked worried. His jaw dropped slightly, then he realized how it must have seemed and felt worse.  
"What? No, of course not! I thought you were mad at me, actually." He smiled sheepishly.  
"I'm not. If you hadn't remembered at all I might still be, but you made it up to me. You're so sweet when you want to be." She smiled softly at him, but it didn't contain as much innocence as her smiles usually did. "So now, since you were so nice... How about I give you a treat?"

He stood there, looking at her. No way. His innocent little Tohru... He had not seen that coming.  
She blushed and looked down. She knew what he wanted, but she was too embarrassed to say anything else now. He probably thought it was weird of her to say that...  
He cleared his throat and she looked up again, face still red. _Damn, she's cute when she's flustered. _"If you keep looking at me like that, I think I might have to accept your offer," he said, crossing the room to stand in front of her. She grinned up at him, and opened her mouth to say something, but didn't get a chance before her lips were covered by his. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him to her as she kissed him back. His hands ran up and down her back, sending waves of pleasure down her spine.  
They broke the kiss, standing forehead to forehead and panting slightly. Kyo made sure he was restraining himself; he had wanted this for so long, but didn't want to scare her. He didn't want to ruin the chance he had to have her, to make her his forever.  
Tohru looked up at him. He was trying to hide from her how much he wanted this, as he usually did, but he really wasn't good at it. She smiled, knowing that she was ready. She wanted it too, after all. Growing impatient, she stepped forward and kissed him hard, lifting her hands to tangle in his hair as their tongues battled for dominance. He won, reaching his tongue into her mouth to taste all of her as she moaned into his mouth. He ran his hands up her sides, sliding his hands up her shirt and causing a light gasp at his warm skin on her stomach, then chest.  
They broke away from each other, panting slightly, his hands still under her shirt. She reached down, lifting it up and over her head, blushing as his eyes hungrily took her in, hands tracing patterns along her exposed skin. Bending, he kissed her again, his lips sending shivers down her back. He kissed her neck, making his way along her collar bone and lightly biting as he went. He paused once he was hindered by her bra, still unsure if he should go on. She smiled as he looked at her. "It's okay, you know. I want this too." She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor before she kicked it away.  
Kyo quickly did away with his shirt and picked Tohru up, setting her down on the bed and climbing up beside her. She sat up, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately. He leaned into her, kissing back, then in one motion flipped them around so she was under him without breaking the kiss. He pulled back, taking a second to look at her. How could one girl be so perfect? He smiled down at her before dipping his head to kiss her once more. Then breaking away, he kissed his way down her neck to her breasts, taking one hand and kneading her breast as his tongue toyed with her other nipple. He smirked as he heard her sharp intake of breath when he bit down slightly, then kissed the spot and began licking it again. He placed gentle kisses down her stomach, stopping when he reached the top of her jeans. Looking up at her, he hesitated yet again. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Kyo, I'm sure. Please, make me yours." She blushed but smiled at him as he began to unzip her pants. She lifted her hips so he could get them off, then muffled a giggle as he carelessly threw them across the room, hearing a thump when the hit the opposite wall. Reaching down, she unzipped and took his off as well, dropping them besides the bed rather than following his example.  
Their lips met again, and this time Tohru took control, kissing her way down his chest, tracing her way down his abs with a finger before following with her lips. Reaching the edge of his boxers, she blushed and slipped a hand inside them, surprised at how hard he already was. Shyly she stroked his length, smiling more as he moaned softly. Sliding her fingers along him, she began pumping. Leaning his head back, Kyo groaned in pleasure. Feeling close to release, he took a shuddering breath. "Wait, Tohru." She looked at him, surprised by the sudden outburst. Blushing slightly, he said softly, "I want to save it for... You know." She nodded her understanding, and took her hand out of his boxers.  
They kissed once more, and this time she felt his hands sliding down her sides, then under the waistband of her panties. She gasped as his fingers brushed the center of her pleasure, sending shivers up her spine. He gently slid her panties down her legs and threw them as well, both of them far beyond caring about where they landed. She knew she was already wet, but she felt his surprise when he discovered the same thing. She gasped suddenly as his finger slipped inside her, moving around and sending waves of pleasure along her body. She moaned, and he felt himself grow even harder. Slipping another finger in, he pumped them in and out, enjoying her soft mewls of pleasure.  
In between pants, she gasped out, "Please! I want you... I need you!" He nodded and took his boxers off, then positioned himself over her opening. "Tohru, this is going to hurt, so I'll go slowly. I promise it'll start feeling good soon after." She nodded, smiling slightly as she bit her lip and clutched onto his back. "Please, get it over with quickly," she said quietly. He nodded, trying to smile reassuringly. He didn't want to cause her pain, but they both wanted it.  
With one sharp thrust he broke through her barrier, feeling her nails dig into his back as she gasped in pain. He froze and held still, impossible as it was, until she nodded up at him, moving her hips slightly. He moaned softly, and pulled himself almost all the way out of her warmth before thrusting back in completely. She moaned and began moving her hips with his as he pounded into her again and again.  
"Oh god, Tohru, you're so tight... So good" he graoned. She felt herself coming close to release, and called out his name as she came, riding out the waves of pleasure. He pounded through her orgasm, coming soon after, and then collapsed next to her on the bed, drawing her close to him. She lay her head on his chest and smiled up at him, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips.  
"Thank you," she said. "That was amazing." He smiled down at her, kissing her back, then said jokingly, "What, you think I'm done?" Sticking his tongue out and grinning at her expression, he added "Don't worry, we don't have to do anything for a few days, I'm sure you'll be sore." She grinned. "Well, I'm up for whatever you are!" She couldn't remember a time when she had been happier.  
With that, they embraced once more, then drifted off to sleep, limbs entangled and a smile on both their faces.

Fin.

Yeah, so that was an IRL fic that I changed the names for, and luckily I don't think I had to change much to keep them at least mostly in character. Let me know what you think!


End file.
